What is a G-Spot?
by AnimePassion2013
Summary: What happens when inuyasha overhears a conversation that could lead to... Rated M for Mature content. :)


What is a G-SPOT?!

Inuyasha decided to follow kagome when she went back through the well to her time to collect some more needed items. He didn't want her to know he was there so he stayed hidden until he heard kagome screamed. He mistook it for a cry for help and peeped through her window. She was squealing into what she called a "cell phone". Using his excellent hearing he could hear the voices of her crazy friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. Ayumi was talking and for the most part Inuyasha understood but then they all started using terms like "vir-gin-ni-ty" and "cherry". Then apparently its good cause ayumi sounded really happy and content saying her "boyfriend" knows all the right spots to hit like her "G-spot". What the hell was she all happy for having her boyfriend hit her? Inuyasha saw red at that point. The fact that kagome was blushing only added more to the fire. Inuyasha bust open the window.

Kagome paused and shivered a little bit as she saw Inuyasha losing control even though he had tetsiaga with him. 'How strange'. Before she even got the chance to ask what his problem was or to try to calm him down he hauled her against him and tightened his grip. She could hear her friends' voices faintly then nothing at all when Inuyasha smashed her phone into pieces. I pushed at him "what is your problem Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha seemed too tensed up even more. His eyes turned blood red as he fought for control. He looked at kagome and saw how scared she was and calmed down. "Kagome I didn't mean to scare you. My problem is that I heard your whole conversation with your friends."

Kagome gaped at him then turned beet red. "Inuyasha why were you listening in on that. I can't believe you! That's embarrassing you know." Kagome pouted a bit while she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha seem puzzled for a moment then recovered."Kagome how in the hell is that embarrassing? Men should never hit women. Though your friend seemed happy about it. So what is a "virginity" and a "cherry" and what in god's name is a "G-Spot?"

Kagome jaw dropped and stayed like that while trying to recover from the shock. 'He thought that. . . Oh my god. No kagome don't laugh it will only make matters worse.' Though kagome tried very hard but failed. She fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

Inuyasha glared at her "Kagome what is your damn problem? I don't see anything funny in this matter. Its very serious. Has ayumi ever tried to go to your po-lice force that you mentioned?"

Kagome stopped laughing and realized that yes indeed it was very serious because if she didn't explain this fast he would be trying to track Ayumi's boyfriend down right now. Kagome sighed heavily."Come on Inuyasha, we might all get this over with. Go S-I-T on the bed please so I can explain."

Inuyasha looked even more confused and he was so handsome even with those cute little dog ears twitching. He decided to sit down. "Okay kagome you have to answer every question clearly and if you don't then there is going to be bloodshed tonight." Kagome shifted blushing as well hmm I wonder why she is.

Kagome then regained herself and simply stated "what do you want to know?" Inuyasha stared at her."First you could when does "Virginity" mean? Then cherry." Kagome looked anywhere but his eyes. "Okay well let's just start with the basics. A virgin is a female who hasn't engaged into the act of having sex. Virginity is just what the modern times call it. Like with Ayumi she never had sex before so in doing with her boyfriend she gave her virginity to him. A cherry is the hymen, which the piece of flesh that breaks when a female loses her virginity. So her in my time lots of girls say' She got her cherry popped' because she had sex but was a virgin." Kagome wasn't sure how much more she could take of this. Watching his face was funny but then he started studying my body with such a heated gaze I had to keep fast or he might start asking me stuff about my body." And um... well the G-spot it's umm… certain spot inside the female that if a male hits well umm. . . penetrates then it will bring her closer or to an orgasm or release. Which of course I don't know that for sure since I haven't. . well that I wouldn't know anything in personal experience. There, are you satisfied now?" Kagome felt as though she wanted to crawl into a hole or at least cover face. One would assume she gotten sunburn or worse. 'Oh Kami why did mom grandpa and Souta have to be gone. It's just me and Inuyasha here and I have to stop my mind from going down that path. Oh but I can't help he is so handsome with his silver hair and golden eyes and those ears just arm a boyish charm even though hes a little rough around the edges.'

Inuyasha took his time observing kagome and absorbing every word she said and came to the realization that it was about having sex. 'They have such strange terms in this time.' He looked at her again and wondered if her face would turn this red in his arms screaming out in pleasure. 'hmm, I think I'll try to use these terms of hers against her' he thought with a smirk.

Kagome froze once she saw the look on Inuyasha's face. 'Hes up to no good, I just know it.' Inuyasha glanced at her with what he hoped was an innocent look."So kagome I think I understand it. When a male and female that are going out together in this time they engage in sex and some lose their virginity and so they have this "Cherry" of theirs popped and that's what causes these "virgins" to bleed. When the male hits this "G-Spot" that's inside a female they reach an intense pleasure, right?"

Kagome felt as if she had to pick her jaw up from the floor. She stuttered "yes, that's right. Are you satisfied now Inuyasha?" Inuyasha now stared with desire in his eyes. Kagome backed up.

"Kagome I'm not sure how you want me to answer that. I guess I am satisfied with your answer, but I need to know how you respond to having your g-spot hit." Inuyasha smirked and backed her to the bed.

Kagome fell back onto the bed in shock."Inuyasha, what are you saying. I wouldn't . . . you should know that… I never went past a light kiss. Which was with you." Kagome is as red as a tomato. 'I can't believe hes asking me this stuff. I mean now that he asking I'm imagining him but oh... That's bad. Kagome get a grip. Oh great he could probably smell my desire for him. Kami why?'

Inuyasha was freaking out inside. 'She really wants me but what am I suppose to do? I mean I love her but how do I know she won't regret it with me afterwards like Kikyo did...'Now that I think about it maybe kagome does have feelings for me. After all no one else has stuck by my side before. Even with Kikyo it was different. She wanted to change me into a full human to live a peaceful life together.. Belch. So now what?'

Kagome saw that Inuyasha was looking confused then depressed then angry then realized he had a guilty emotion 'I wonder what's wrong with him? I hope he doesn't think hes forcing me to stay here with him. Or maybe hes starting to regret this since he is still a little offish because of Kikyo. Hmm. . . maybe I can show him he won't regret it.' Kagome slid off the bed as quietly as she could while he was distracted and closed the curtains and tiptoed to the door.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze once he realized kagome was headed for the door."Where the hell do you think you're going?! Do you think were done here?!"

Kagome flinched a bit but closed the door and locked it then turned around. 'Okay kagome, don't stop now. I have to show him my true feelings."Inuyasha."

The way she just said my name sounded like. . . Nah couldn't be that. "Yes kagome?"

Kagome walked as slowly as she could toward him while trying to walk a bit seductive at the same time. She got two inches away from him and turned him slightly toward the bed and pushed him back onto it.

Inuyasha saw how kagome was walking toward him but it didn't seem any different then earlier until she pushed him on the bed. "Kagome what-"

"Just shut up and watch Inuyasha okay?" Kagome demanded as she stomped her foot down.

'Hmm let's see what she has planned. She's so cute when she gets bossy' Inuyasha thought with a smirk as he leaned back."Okay, I'm shutting up and watching, so please continue kagome."

Kagome turned beat red for a second then shook her head and tried her best to stand in a sexy pose. "Inuyasha earlier I wasn't trying to leave. Don't say anything. Just let me talk. I was trying to lock the door since I made sure the window is closed as well. You were right when you first asked me. I haven't done anything and I wouldn't know how I like my G-spot hit. So, I want you to show it all to me. Teach me the pleasures of being intimate with the one you love. I don't mean what Ayumi has with her boyfriend. I don't want a boyfriend. I want you; Half-demon and all. I want your pups. I want to mate with you the way demons do, because I love you. I love you so much Inuyasha. I will always will. Don't hesitate because of Kikyo. She might have loved you but my love for you knocks her out of the water because I will never want to change you. I love you for you, so here you go. I'm all yours"

Then before she lost anymore nerve kagome stripped off her top and pulled her skirt down as well.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped."Umm... Kagome do you know what you're doing, or even saying?" 'She probably does, giving me a damn heart attack. But she is as beautiful as I remember. Somehow when I just end up trying to help her from her insistent screaming. It has gifted me with the sight of her beautiful naked body while she bathed. But this time she has pretty lace covering what I would love to see. But wait, she mentioned loving me and wanting to be with me. I wonder if its true. '

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and whispered "Please Inuyasha. I asked once, are you going to make me beg, hmm? I want o be with you forever and I love you and accept you. Is that not good enough for you?" 'Let's see his reaction now. 'Kagome walked over to her pile of clothes" I guess it isn't. Forget I ever said anything."

She bent down to pick them up and before she got the chance to Inuyasha slammed her against the wall kissing her neck down to her back and back up again. He licked nibbled and teased each side of her neck deciding which certain spot will do. He pressed his lower body into hers forcing her legs to spread apart.

He took her arms and held them above her head and nibbled her ear then all but growled out" Don't ever assume why I was silent, wench. I was shocked at what you said but I recovered now and I have an answer for you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met and more so than Kikyo. She had to force herself to feel everyday emotions and while she wanted both of us to change you don't. You take all I am in stride without even breaking a sweat. That's what I love about you. You can be very slow sometimes and a bit odd since you come from this world, but nobody said you have to be normal to be perfect. I love you very much and I am going to enjoy making love to you and showing you the pleasures of sex, plus since it's me it'll be extra special since demons are known to be good lovers." He said while smirking. "So kagome are you ready?" He stated so casually while playing with her clit.

Kagome gasped "Inuyasha don't sound so confident. Now you have to back those words up." She was struggling to stand up straight. 'Hmm she is so cute, trying to prove a point. Let's see how long she can hold out.' "So kagome you doubt how good I can be?"


End file.
